A fresh start
by Blaze Grayson
Summary: This wasnt how it was suppose to to go. I never thought that this would happen to me or that it even could. I guess i did need a fresh start. OC/Gregory Following the 2017 film timeline and story. Also trigger warning. (Attempt suicide and self-harm but rated as such)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back. I took a long break from writing to study for my A-levels and I'm finally at university, and I have my creativity back. As always I welcome reviews and critics wherever possible as I'm looking for a beta reader to check my work. **

**As a warning this story contains dark content and may trigger some views. Please be advised.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1

I need to stop soon, I guess walking for days on will do that to you. I grab my satchel from my shoulder, filled with little belongings I have and place it on the ground. I take out my last bit of my water and take a sip while taking in my surroundings. It really was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and I could see all the stars glisten and the moon reflecting off the the water like a torch. I pull my legs up closer to me, my skirt ruffling as I move. I let out a sigh and look down at the water. It looks so clear and deep. I could see my reflection and my own sad eyes staring back. I can hear the wind blow through the leaves and all forms of nature and i am taken back as it blows my hair towards my face. I raise my hand and brush the strands away. I was always the weird one at home, with black and green hair, and matching eyes. Tears form in them as I think of my past and my throat aches from the sobs. Here, I decided. It's beautiful and no one will find me here in the wilderness. I passed by a Cemetery but it looks old and withered so I suspect no one lives nearby. I take off my jacket, revealing my black cropped top. I wouldn't be needed it anymore. I look down on my arm with sadness. Scars after scars filled them. Some old and some new. Tears filled my eyes once more and I began to think of my past life. At least it'll all be over soon and relieve fills me. I just can't keep moving on. What do I have to live for. I can join mother now. My 'father' would be happy I was gone and not his problem anymore, not that he ever cared. I looked through my satchel once more and take out two objects. My book and my knife. I flip through my book and sketch up on sketch greets me. Most of my mother.

"I'll see you soon Mum, I'm sorry I was such a disappointment."

I placed it down gently and replace it with my knife. The silver dagger glistens and my eyes are cloudy once more, I slowly get up. The wind blows through my hair once more and I take a final breath of the clean, sharp air. I shiver in the cold and look down. I take the knife and slice it up on my wrist. The pain almost brought me to my knees but I stood my ground. Blood drips from the self-inflicted wounds and I dropped my dagger. A metallic scent fills the air. But despite all that, I feel free. No more memories, no more isolation.

I take a step forward into the lake. The freezing water hits my legs and I can feel my heavy boots bring me down. My mind begins to feel cloudy and so I take another step forward, submerging my whole body into the water. I can see my blood mix of the water, and I begin to feel numb. I float for a few seconds just looking at the stars and the moon. And once again my eyes start to get cloudy though this time, I think from blood loss. This is it for me. And I couldn't be happier. I can feel myself getting more and more tired. My eye starts to shut, and I can feel my heart slow down. Before they fully shut though i see something in the sky. Huh, looks like someone's flying. My head must be playing tricks. No one can fly. I can finally feel myself slip underwater, having no energy to keep me a flow anymore. My eyes shut and I breathe my last breath of air before I finally go under. I don't feel anything as the water surrounds me and I begin to sink and I feel free...

Wait. I hear something. I tried to open my eyes a little, but they feel like lead. Someone's pulling me up? It's too late though I think, as i can feel the water fills my lungs and I drift into deaths arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I** wrote these 2 chaptures together but thought it would be best to separate them, as always I welcome reviews and hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2

Gregory POV

I can't take being in those catacombs anymore. My family are driving me insane. We are vampires for dark stars sake, not cowards. Why should we always be hiding. Mortal should fear us. Father wants us to stay hidden, but I believe otherwise. Of course Mother trys to stop our arguments but it solves nothing. And my little brother is still as childish as always.

I sigh as I'm taking away from my thoughts and finally take in my surroundings. The sky holds no clouds, allowing the moon to shine bright. I fly closer to the forest and I sit on a tall branch. High enough so no one will spot me. I'm not stupid by trying to attract a Hunter's attention. I look to the sky once more and realise I only have a few hours left before sunrise, but I needed fresh air. It's funny, the undead needing fresh air. I am suddenly brought out my thoughts once again but not of my own doing. Blood. I Smell mortal blood. And a lot of it. I fly towards the scent, feeling my eyes darken and my instincts take hold. I finally stop at a lake and see something in the water. I begin to hiss as a warning when my eyes finally take in the figure.

A girl? She is... Beautiful. But she's a mortal. What is she doing is? Is she trying to take her own life? I should leave. But I can't, why? Why should I care about a mortal. They hunt us. But I can't leave. My undead heart aches, what is happening?

"Mother and father going to kill me...somehow" I whisper.

Suddenly I shoot down, just as she goes under. The water hits me but I feel no cold. I grab her wrists and her eyes open for a second. What mesmerizing eyes she has. I begin to pull her towards the surface when I see her last gasp of air leave her mouth. I must hurry. I pull her out of the water and fly towards the edge of the lake where i see someone's belongings on the ground. Are they her's? Her blood is still flowing from her wrist and I can't resist my instincts anymore. I bring her sliced wrist to my mouth, taking a deep breath of her blood and bite down. Blood feels my mouth and the taste is almost heavenly? If I could say it. I continue drinking when suddenly water shoots from her mouth and she gasps. Her eyes open just for a second but then she closes them once more. I released her from my grasp and fly back in shock.

What did I just do. I fly up and watch her from above. Her wet hair surrounds her head and it shines from the moonlight. She is very strange for a mortal, first her eyes and now her hair. Her clothes dripping wet but still filthy, I suspect from travelling. And her face, though its filled with pain, I can she she truly is beautiful. I can see a leathered jacket next to a satchel and so I wrap it around her. Why am I doing this? I'm so stupid. How can I do this. But for some reason I couldn't let her die. I must speak to mother about this but I should not let Anna know, she will fill her head with romance nothingness. I can feel water drip from my hair onto her and so I try and brush it away. My eyes trail down to her lips. And I almost fail for them. I can see her skin slowly turn shades lighter and her nails turn darker. What have I done. I cannot believe I just did that. Why would I risk everything for some mortal.

I look at the sky and I can see it is close to sunrise, how long was out here for? I cannot just leave her here. I quickly grab her satchel and slowly pick her up. I fly quickly hoping I can get home before the sun. The beams are quickly catching up on me though and I can feel the heated gaze slowly burn me. The pain me makes me fly quicker though. Panic fills my mind but quickly leaves as I see home. I manage to fly threw the doors and shut them just before the full gaze is upon me and I breathe out a sigh of relief. I slide down the wall, still holding this girl. Why did I risk death for her? I can now fully feel the burns on my back and I can feel my face darken once more and my eyes become bloodshot. I try to stand but find I can not and let out a painful cry. I've no choice now.

"Mother" I shout out, my broken voice echoed off the walls. I pray that she is still awake at this hour. I shout once more for her to come but I can feel my voice also give out. My eyes slowly shut as I do not have the strength to keep them open. Pain shoots threw my body and I can even smell the burnt flesh from my wounds. Suddenly I hear growing voices coming towards me. I hear a gasp and so i open my eyes to find my concerned mother face in front of mine, her hands slowly reaching towards my hair and I can feel her gentle fingers run the my locks. I look to her side and see my father's eyes filled with anger. "Please help" I croak out with my last bit of strength and then like this mortal girl I was holding, I succumbed to my injuries.

**I'm sorry if Gregory does not sound like himself, it's hard writing how I think he would sound if this happened. Hope you enjoyed it though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, here's the third chapter and i hope you all enjoy. As always i welcome reviews and ****critic****. Also sorry for the short chapter but i am slowly building everything up. I will warn you though i will get dark in the new few chapters and so i will say that there is a trigger warning. **

Chapter 3

Gregory p.o.v

Pain is the first thing that fills me when I awake. I open my eyes and see darkness. Mother must have brought me to my coffin whilst I slept. How long was I asleep for? I can tell that my burns are healing, but they are slow and still hurts. My throat burns and i still feeling weak, I hope that it is night so that i can go hunting before it gets too bad.

"I guess I can't wait anymore" i say out loud, my voice still soft. I raise my hands and push open the lid. A soft glow fills my vision and I sit up. I look over and see my little brother staring at me, with a concerned look on his face. Great.

"What!" I snarled at him. I know i messed up by doing what I have done, I don't need to hear it from him. I know i will be having another talk with Father about my action.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright" he spoke softly. I let out a sigh and I can feel my eyes soften. I shouldn't have snapped at him, he is still a child.

"I'm sorry Rudolph, it has been a rough night" I respond, bringing my hands to my face and running them through my hair.

"I'll will be fine, i am sorry for worrying you" I say to him. A small smile graces his face and I smile back. I try to stand but the burns restrict my movement and I let out a gasp of pain. The concern on my brothers face grows and he flies over to me to help. I still feel too weak to fly, so I accept his help and take his hand . He maybe annoying and childish but he is still my brother. He helps me out of my 'bed' and helps me to stand.

"Where are Mother and Father?" I ask him.

"They are with the girl you brought back. What happened to her, who is she?" guess I should have known he would ask questions.

"I...i don't know . I should have left her, but i couldn't." I reply, i see no point in lying. We fly down the hall until I begin to see Mother and Father, along with Anna.

"He could have risked everything for some mortal" i hear Father say with disdain and anger in his voice.

"You know she is no longer a mortal my darling. I am sure Gregory had his reasons, we must let him explain" At least I know Mother is on my side. She suddenly turns around to see me and Rudolph. "Oh darling, you're awake, how are you feeling?" she speaks softly while flying over to me and embraces me.

"Mother I am fine" i say annoyed and I break free of her hug. I look past her and Father to the girl i brought back. I can see what Mother means. Her skin has lightened and turned grey and her eyes have grown dark but she is still so beautiful. I almost let out of sigh of relief before i realised i was not alone. I guess i must now face my father. I turn to him and see that he is seething. Fantastic.

"Gregory, we must talk alone...now"

"I agree Father" i respond and motion for somewhere private, without prying eyes and ears. He leads me to a quiet room where i can rest and explain myself, if I can.

"What did you do?" He yells at me, towering over me.

"I.." I start but cannot find the words to explain myself. "I do not know why I did what I did, I saw her in the lake, trying to end her life and I just reacted." I explained. I have no other words to say. His face, while still held angry, showed...understanding. This is unusual. I thought he would be yelling at me or saying that i would be punished.

"You are very foolish Gregory and you will be punished for actions." As i suspect, of course i would be punished, what could he do though.

"You will look after this girl when she awakes and explain what you did to her and the consequences"

"I was going to do that anyway Father" I respond, I still don't know how I will but it is my responsibility.

"You will also look after your brother and sister while your mother and myself visit family" he says. Oh great. Now I must look after them and someone who has no idea what has happened. I sign and respond "yes Father"

"Father, I apologise for my actions, I truly do not know why did them. I know i could have endangered the clan." I say looking down, not even trusting myself to look him in the eyes.

"I know I could have killed us all, but I could not leave her, for some reason I could not leave her." I continue.

" you are correct son, however i do believe you should have a talk with your mother when we return."

"Father! Gregory! Somethings happening!" Rudolph suddenly burst through the doors, looking scared. I race over out of the room and towards where she was laying, only to be ran into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, two chapters in a day, i decided to separate these this one from the last as i thought that it would be better, due to warnings. I have done research in what i'm writing but everyone is different in how they confront things. But don't worry it will get better and i can finally release my characters name. **

**Enjoy and as always i welcome reviews and criticism. **

...P.O.V

_/_

_"__DEMON, Go back to hell where you belong!" My father shouts as he burns my skin once more. I have no more strength to scream, only whimper. When will this nightmare of my life end. He burns me once more deeper and I can smell my flesh burn. My head pounds and my stomach turns from the smell and the __blood-loss__. _

_"__Please stop, i'm not a demon. I'm your daughter" i cry out, tears rolling down my face. Burns, new and old, cover my body and I can hear my blood drip from my body to the floor. I can't take anymore of this._

_"__You are no daughter of mine!" He shouts as he rubs salt into my wounds and I scream in agony. Please stop._

_/_

"NO!" I scream, shooting up from where i once laid. I can feel tears running down my face and I try to catch my breath. A stone ceiling and candles, glowing brightly, greet me.

"How am I alive?" I say out loud to myself, bringing my hands to my face. No! How did I fail?

"No!" I scream and get up only to realise i'm not alone. I scream once more in shock and panic. I have to get out of here. I get up and try running. Only to knock into someone, bringing us both down. Fuck that hurt, i think as pain runs through my body. No, this can't be happening, I need to leave. I scuffle away from who ever i hit until i reach a wall or a table, i don't know. Tears spring to my eyes.

"I should have died. Why am I still alive?" I keep repeating to myself out loud and i try to hide in a corner, shaking

"Please don't cry" i hear a young girls voice say to me and i look up in shock. Red eyes are staring at me and all i can feel panic.

"You should have left me to die. It's what i wanted" i say quietly and i can hear gasps from them all except from one who..hissed? Weird. I can't believe I failed at this and now i'm bothering some poor family. At least i think there a family. I need to leave.

"You will not!" I look toward the guy who spoke and realised it was him who i ran into as he is still on the floor in pain.

"I'm sorry i ran into you and that I bothered you. I must go" I say to him and the others. I try to stand but find that I can't. What is wrong with me?

"No, you must rest child" the older women states, moving towards me to help or something. Or she was before the boy hissed again. I flinch at the sound.. He then comes over towards me and reaches his hand down to help. I flinch again at the sudden movement and try to curl up even more.

"I won't hurt you, i swear" he says looking kindly at me. I look at it, confused, why is he helping me? I take his hand and he helps me stand. He brings me over to the table? Coffin? I was lying in before and sets me down. I look into his eyes and whisper a thank you. I curl up once more, trying to make myself small and unnoticeable. I then look at everyone in the room and was kinda taken back at the people before me. The two older figures held a sense of pride about them but their eyes were soft while looking at me. They wore high-quality clothes, mostly leather and soft fabric, and capes? There was also two younger children around them. A young girl with red hair, tied in a plait wearing similar clothes, only she wore a green dress. The older boy had short black? Dark blue hair spiked up and dressed in leather. Nice fashion sense.

"Perhaps introductions are in order" the older gentleman speaks.

"My name is Fredric Sackville-Bagg and this is my wife Freda Sackville-Bagg" he states, what unusual names, but I can't say anything.

"Children" He says with a commanding voice, looking at them.

"Hello, I'm Anna Sackville-Bagg" the young girl say, followed by "and this is my older brother, Rudolph" He steps forwards and waves, cute kid, i would guess around 13?

"And.." she starts but get interrupted.

"I am Gregory Sackville-Bagg"

I look to my side to the guy that's holding me and he smirks at me. Wait, are those fangs? Is it Halloween or something? Guess it's my turn. Great.

" My name is Seraphine, it's nice to meet you all" i say quietly, trying not to stutter.

"Oh what a beautiful name, do you not think so brother?" Anna exclaims drawing her attention towards Gregory. He hums in agreement and I can feel my face blush, at least i think so. I shuffle away at the sudden attention

"What happened?" I ask quietly and the room grows colder, if it could. Great i made things awkward. Thinking back I can remember the lake but not how I got here or where here even is.

"Where am i?" I ask again, my throat burns with each word and I wince in pain.

"Perhaps it is best if we left you and Gregory to talk, isn't that right darling?" Freda speaks in a calm and mothering tone.

"Yes, I do believe you are right, beloved, come along children" He responds with authority in his voice.

Both Rudolph and Anna groan about it but stop when they see his face.

"Okay" they both saw and..fly out? The fuck? My mind goes into a state of shock, the only thing that brought me out was Gregory shaking me and saying my name. I flinch once more at the contact and move further away. I can see his face drops as I do so.

"I know that it's a lot to take in, but please let me explain" he starts and looks at me with kind eyes. He licks his lips and i'm mesmerised by them. Guess he caught me staring because he lets out a small chuckle and smirks. Ass.

"I...i found you at the lake and I brought you here" he speaks softly.

"You saved me? Why?"

"To be truthful, i don't know, i couldn't watch you die"

"You should have just left me to die, i didn't want help and i didn't want to be alive. I'm nobody important and no one will miss me"

"You are wrong!" Gregory shouts suddenly. I flinch at the loud voice and start shaking as i'm brought back to my memories of my father. I bring my hands up to protect my face and wait for the punishment.

"I don't understand you mortals! You have so much to live for but you still waste it. You can do anything you want at any time. You don't have to continuously run and hide, hoping someone does not find you and kill you for just being what you are." What is talking about? Mortals? He turns to me and finds me in my pathetic position, still tense from his shouting. His eyes and body language relaxes and he sighs.

"I apologize for my temper, why are you sitting like that though?"

"I upset you? I thought I was going to punished" I say quietly. His eyes turn to concern and then anger once more.

"I would never hit a woman with the intent to hurt her. No one should every do that." you haven't met my father.

"What did you mean by mortals? Aren't you one?" I ask rather confused. He laughs quietly and says " do I look like a mortal?" um yes? Well he did before he started floating? What the hell?

"What?" I question.

"We're vampires love"

No! This can't be happening. I thought i ran away from all this.

"He's here isn't he" i shout scared. I need to leave before he finds me again. This has to be a test or something. I need to get out of here. I shoot up and try to run only to be held back by Gregory.

"No! Let me go!" I scream attracting the other.

"I can't be here, he'll find me. Please, I don't want to go back" i scream trying to get his hands off me. Please i just want to go. I can't take it anymore. Tears streamed down my face and I can feel myself collapse on the floor, retreating into my head.

"What did you do?" I hear a voice shout, Frederick's voice i think. I look up and see that he is flying towards me. I let out a scream at seeing his rage filled eyes. He takes a step back at my actions, in shock.

"I'm sorry" I cry out. " I won't run away again. Please don't hurt me again" i say quietly, still shaking. I can feel my breath quicken. I can't breath. Oh god, i can't breath. I bring my hands to my throat, trying to catch my breath.

"Child you need to breath" i hear a voice coming close to me, I look up and see that its Freda. Can't you see that i can't?

"Deep breaths" she says soothingly and i try. I look into her eyes and see my mothers gaze. They're calming and I can feel my heart slow down. Its not enough though because I can see my vision gets darker.

"Sleep child" she repeats and i can feel my eyes drop. I'm safe with her, i hope.

**I will hopefully update in a few days or perhaps next week. It is difficult writing all this, while researching in depth these topic. Hope you enjoyed the read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, back again, sorry for the wait, just been stressed about work and life in general and just haven't had the time to type this chapter, even though i wrote it a while ago. Hope you enjoy and as always critism and reviews are welcome.**

Chapter 4

Gregory P.O.V

"What happened?" Rudolph asks flying towards us. Seraphine is asleep in mother's arms.  
"Allow me to bring Seraphine to a bed to rest and then we can talk" Mother says, carrying her away to where she slept. What did happen? I know it would be a difficult conversation but i didn't expect her to react as she did. She was terrified. But not of us, of someone else. What has she been through? She looks so peaceful sleeping.  
"Is she going to be okay brother?" Anna asks me.  
"I don't know. But she's family know, so we will help her in anyway we can"  
Mother then come flying back and floats near father and he wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer.  
"Gregory you need to tell us everything that happened" Mother says gently. "Rudolph, Anna, please go watch over her whilst she sleeps" she asks them. They agreed but not without trying to argue with mother, only to be stopped by Fathers gaze and so they fly over to where she was resting. I don't believe this is a talk for them either, I nod over to mother in thanks.  
"I don't really know what happened to be honest" I begin, sighing. "She was fine one minute, we were talking, and I told her about us and who she is now but then she freaked out. I lost my temper but I then saw how scared she was. But she wasn't scared of what I was saying. She thought I was going to hit her. I snapped out of it and apologised. I then told her the truth of who we are," I say quietly, ashamed of my actions.  
"What happened after that Gregory?" Mother asks but i can see in fathers eyes that he wanted to punish me for my actions further, and I agree.  
"After I told her, she just kept asking where someone was and she was terrified." I continue, slumping down to sit on a coffin, no longer having the strength to continue this conversation flying. Mother flies over to me, concern on her face but i put my hand out to stop her.  
"I am fine Mother, really." I say to her. She shouldn't be worried about me with Seraphine like this.  
"I believe she was running away from someone and she couldn't bear it anymore and that's why she did what she did." I state. Father hums in agreement and bring his arm round mother once more as she tears up at the thought.  
"Who would do this to her?" She asks out loud.  
"We will try and find out when she is ready" Father speaks.  
"But for now Gregory and I shall go out to feed, and do not argue with me Gregory, it is too dangerous for you to go out alone with you this weak." he continues.  
"I do not need to be coddled Father" I snap at him."  
"You do Gregory. If this girl is running from someone, there must be a reason. And I will not allow anyone to be caught up in this until we know everything" He speaks harshly, but I guess that he is right.  
"Fine" i finally say. "But shouldn't we wait for Seraphine" I ask. Father thinks for a moment and agrees with me. That's a first.  
"We need to talk privately Gregory about something while we wait for Seraphine to awaken." he says. Great, more talking.

Seraphine p.o.v.

I hear quiet voices as i begin to wake up. I opened my eyes and for a split second I could see Damian and Jamie. No its not them, stop thinking like that. I close my eyes once more and I can feel the tears in my eyes. God i am so sick of crying.  
"Are you okay?" Anna? Asks flying closer to me.  
"I'm alright, sorry i just thought you were someone else" I say quietly.  
"Who did you think we were?" Rudolph asks innocently.  
"My own siblings but they died a few years ago" I respond. They both gasp and apologize.  
"Hey, it's alright, it's my own fucked-up head" I say, wiping the tears from my face and smiling gently. Opps, shouldn't have sworn in front of kids. I let out a little laugh.  
"Sorry, I forgot that you guys were kids" I slip out. They both laughed at that and look at each other.  
" Oh please, we're both almost over 300 years old" Rudolph says smirking...oh shit i forgot and I laugh with them.  
" you have a pretty laugh" Anna comments and i freeze. I haven't laughed like that in years.  
"I'm sorry, please don't freak out again" Anna quickly speaks, looking at me. Cute kid.  
" it's alright Hun. I'm sorry I freaked out before but i do need to leave. I'm a danger to you all" I say trying to stand but they stop me.  
"You don't understand. He will find me and hurt you all" I repeat myself but they don't seem worried at all.  
"Don't worry about us. We know how to protect ourselves"  
"You can't go against him"  
"Who are you talking about" Anna asks innocently.  
"My father" I say quietly. I look up to the horror on Anna's and Rudolph's face.  
" I grew up with my mama, brother and sister. We lived in England and we were so happy. But then when i was 15, we were in a car accident and they all died. I didn't know who my father was because he was crazy but he was the only one who could take me in. He thought I was a demon or something and he lost the rest of his mind." I began to say. I lift up my top and show all the scars which cover me.  
" He tried to burn the demon out but all he caused was pain. So i ran. I've been running for a year, and then about 3 months ago some kind couple took me in. But he found me again and slaughtered them. Claimed they were demons too. Bastard. That's why I need to leave. I will not allow anyone else to be hurt, not just for me." My voice softens and i look up to theirs horror stricken faces. "Thanks for helping me, but i can't stay"  
Suddenly arms are wrapped around me and I freeze. Relax they're just kids. Little vampire kids. I wrap my arms around them. I hug them hard and squeeze tight. All the pent up sadness that had built up over the past years hits me suddenly and I cry into their shoulders.  
"I'm sorry i'm drenching your clothes" i say, sniffling quietly. I release them and I wipe my face again.  
"It's alright, you can see us as family now, it's really alright" Rudolph says, holding onto my shoulder and looking into my eyes. I pull him close again and hug him.  
"Please stay for a few days while you rest and then you can decide what you want to then" he asks. Damn kids. Persuasive shits.  
" Alright" i accept and they both smile at me.

Just as they do, Freda comes flying in.  
"Mother, Seraphine agreed to stay for a few days to rest" Anna says flying over to her mother. Freda wraps her arm around Anna and looks at me with kind eyes.  
"That sounds amazing darling. Well, if your staying for a few days, why don't we see if we could find you some more appropriate clothes." she asks. I look down at my tattered clothes and smile awkwardly.  
"Ifs it possible" i respond grinnishly. She comes over to me and wraps her arm around me, helping me to stand. Float? I turn to her in shock and she looks at me kindly.  
"We'll teach you how to control your gifts" she bring me through some rooms and we reach wooden doors. She opened them and clothes fill my vision. Old styled outfits littered the space and I gasp. Freda laughs at my response.  
"We have had a long time to collect clothes from our past"  
We fly over to a seat in the centre of the room and Freda lets me sit down.  
"I'll give you some privacy" She said as she floats out of the room and closes the door.

I let out a sigh and look around. Certain items shootout at me. I look at a long black cloak with an emerald green inside and it's beautiful. I can hide well in it too. Near it is a black corset with green ribbons and I walked over to it and grab it. Great i have my top half covered now for my legs. I look over to some leather pants and I pick them up as well, if i start floating it would be better to wear trousers instead of skirts. Well to start with. I look down at my own shoes and...yeah they're destroyed. Best see if i can find some to borrow. I look over to what I assume is Gregory's section from his similar styles and i find some knee-high boots with buckles . I walk back over to the chair and start changing. I pull my tattered clothes off, folding them up and I stare down at my body. Ugly scars litter my body, burns from the past and my own self-inflicted wounds. I need to get changed. I pull on the trousers easily but the corset was a lot harder. I loosely tied the ribbons, securing it to my chest. I stand up and spot some leather braces for my wrist and I tie them around my own, being careful. I turn to my shoes and I started putting them on. I finish buckling the left one and start the night when i hear a knocking.  
"Come in" I shout. The door opens and I look up and see Gregory.  
"Mother wanted me to come check on you"  
"Thanks for worrying but i'm alright. I'm just about finished" I say as I reach down to buckle the right boot when i pull at my own scars and wince loudly.  
"Allow me" Gregory says and walks forward.  
"Thanks" i say to him as he smirks at me. I can feel my face turn red and I look away.  
"All done" I look down at my now tied shoes and smile gentle at him and stand.  
"You look beautiful" I blush again and try to take another step forward but stumble as a wave of exhaustion hits me. Damn i'm hungry and need sleep. When was the last time i ate? I can't really remember. Gregory reaches towards me and puts his arm around my waist to help me.  
"Sorry" I mumble.  
"Don't worry about it. I should be the one apologising for the way I lost my temper with you. It is something that I am trying to work on and i should not have snapped like that" he looks down and i reach towards his face and cup it.  
"Hey, don't worry about it, it was me that freaked out. It's not your fault" he looked into my eyes and he smile gentle.  
"Why don't we start again?" I ask him and he looks at me for confusion.  
"Hello, i'm Seraphine, and you are?" he realise what i was talking about and chuckled quietly. He bows slightly and raises his other hand to his chest.  
"Hello Seraphine, my name is Gregory Sackville-Bagg. It's a pleasure to meet you" I laugh quietly. What a gentleman.  
"Guess we shouldn't keep your family waiting, huh?" I look over towards him and he nods. We start walking towards to doors and he opens it easily.  
"You know it would be a lot easier and quicker if we fly there?" And how would I do that? I voice my concerns and he looks at me gently.  
"I'll teach you" he takes his arm away from my waist and hold both of my hands in his.  
"Okay, I need you to close your eyes" he starts and i do as he says.  
"Alright, try and imagine you are floating. Complete weightless" I listen to his deep voice and try to do what he was suggesting. I try to imagine myself off the ground  
"Perfect" huh? I open my eyes and see his smiling face. I looked down and gasp in shock. I begin to laugh and fly slightly higher. I feel pure joy and I feel happier than I have been in a long time. I feel free. It's gonna be hard to leave but i need to. Like i said to Anna and Rudolph, i'm not gonna let him hurt them. We float back down to just above the ground and i turn to hug Gregory. I whisper thanks in his shoulder and let go of him.

He wraps his arm back around my waist to help me and we fly through the corridors. Candles litter the walls, giving the room a soft glow. We finally reach his family and Anna flies up to me in awe.  
"Wow, you look amazing" she says and i thank her as well.  
"We must leave soon or we shall have to wait for tomorrow." Frederick says.  
"Where are you going?" I ask him and he turns to face me.  
"You, Father and myself are going to feed" Gregory says. Pardon? Feed?  
"Huh?" I say ungracefully.  
" I can only assume your hungry, are you not? I am very much surprised that you havet mentioned it sooner" he responds.  
"Well yeah, but I've just got used to it," I say. Freda, Anna and Rudolph faces drop and Gregory looks at me in shock. I laugh nervously and bring my hand to the back of my neck.  
"Well no one really bats an eye at a runaway and they didn't give a shit about me" i say and they all just look at me in shock and horror.  
"Stop it" i growl out. I hate it when people look at me like that.  
"Anyway, shouldn't we be going?" I say, trying to change the topic and they all snap out of it. Gregory tightens his arm around me and I turn to face him.  
"I won't let that happen again, i swear by it" he looks so serious and I look into his eyes. Damn i could really fall for them. I smile gentle and pull at him.  
"Come on then" i say in a quick voice, smile on my face. He snaps out of his seriousness and smile back.  
"I agree. Father are you ready?" Frederick nods and motions for us to leave.  
"Be safe my darlings" Freda calls out after us, and we start flying out.


End file.
